


Birthdays Aren't So Bad

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Leonard, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and cuddles, Foreplay, M/M, No penetration, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sub!Jim, Teasing, but they both enjoy it anyway, mckirk - Freeform, smutty smut smut, then it ends will some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Jim as we all know has never been a very big fan of his birthday, that is, until he met Leonard.





	Birthdays Aren't So Bad

“Bones, you know I hate celebrating my birthday.” Jim glared up, watching as Leonard loomed over him, grabbing something from behind him.

“That was before I came along, Jim. After I’m finished, you’re going to love your birthday. I promise.” Leonard spoke softly in Jim’s ear, suddenly tightening the strap that held Jim’s wrists.

“Booonneess… stop teasing me…” Jim groaned as he tugged on his restraints. Still trying his best to glare at Leonard, despite staring at the lust and mischief that Jim saw dancing around in Leonard’s already slightly blown eyes. Leonard smirked up at Jim, palming Jim’s hardening length gently and lovingly. Jim whined loudly, pushing his cock against Leonard’s hand.

“I don’t think you’re in position to make any demands, Jim.” Leonard replied as he moved his finger tips down Jim’s legs slowly, tightening the straps around Jim’s ankles, rendering the blonde completely helpless.

Jim gave a tiny gasp as the last restraint was tightened. His cock gave a twitch of approval at the feeling of the restraints around his wrists and ankles. Jim bucked his hips in the air a couple times and moaned in delight, eager for Leonard to have his way with him. The scratching of the restraints against his skin sent his senses into overdrive. The look of sheer lust that was beginning to burn in Leonard’s eyes was starting to drive him crazy.

Leonard smirked up at Jim from the end of the bed, licking his lips as he dropped his hand slowly, starting to touch himself. Leonard took his cock in his hand and began stroking himself slowly, grunting softly, getting himself hard. Leonard brushed his free hand across his chest and nipples, letting out a tiny moan of pleasure as his eyes fluttered closed, his thumb brushing over the head of his now hard, weeping cock, before he slid his hand back down to the base quickly.

Jim’s eyes never left Leonard’s cock as he watched it grow and harden. Jim licked his lips and rested his head against the headboard as a quiet guttural moan escaped his lips at the sight of it.

“Bones… please…” Jim babbled out, not being able to take much more, his cock now rock hard and needing Leonard’s warm hand around it.

Leonard smirked up at Jim, giving his cock a final stroke before he let go and climbed up on the bed slowly, and crawled his way up between Jim’s legs. Jim started panting as he watched the other make his way slowly up his body, never taking his eyes off the man as he stalked his way upwards.

Leonard paused at Jim’s hip and leaned down and gave it a small kiss, raking his teeth across the crest lightly. Jim leaned his head back again and groaned loudly, straining his hips slightly against Leonard’s lips and teeth. Leonard smirked on Jim’s skin as he kissed Jim’s hip.

“Patience Jim… I’m going to take care of you, I promise.” Leonard mumbled as he moved his lips slowly to Jim’s belly button, completely ignoring Jim’s own hard, weeping cock. Jim let out a piteous whine and strained against his restraints. Leonard gave a rumbling chuckle as he continued to move up, placing kisses and nips up Jim’s stomach and chest, ending with a delicate nip to one of Jim’s nipples, making the other gasp in surprise.

Leonard moved his leg and hip across Jim’s as he nestled his cock against Jim’s, slowly sliding the two of them against each other. Leonard moaned into Jim’s neck at the sensation, as he rolled his hips into Jim’s, rubbing his cock forcefully against the others. Jim let out a loud whimper and moved his hips as much as he was able against Leonard’s hard length wildly. He needed more.

“Fuck, Bones… please.” Jim pleaded with Leonard as he continued to rub his cock against Leonard’s as much as he could, desperate for his touch, for any touch. Leonard hummed against Jim’s neck, as he grabbed his own cock once more, giving himself a few rough pumps, moaning loudly as he bucked his hips into Jim slightly as he started to stroke.

Jim cried out pitifully as he watched Leonard stroke himself, straining hard against his restraints. He wanted, no, needed Leonard’s rough hand around his cock. Leonard ignored Jim’s cries as he started to kiss up and down the crook of his shoulder, before moving up to his ear, giving his lobe a rough nip.

“What do you want Jim?” Leonard growled lowly in Jim’s ear, as he traced a finger from Jim’s belly button, up to his chest. Jim shuddered and opened his mouth to speak, but only small whimpers came from his lips. Leonard chuckled as he brushed over one of Jim’s nipples lightly, as he dropped his hand back down Jim’s chest ever so slowly. Jim started panting heavily, emitting tiny whines and whimpers as he breathed, his eyes never leaving Leonard’s hand.

“You’ve got to tell me, Jim.” Leonard continued to speak lowly and gravelly, as he traced his finger around Jim’s belly button. “Tell me and it’s yours.” Jim’s cock gave a twitch at the sound of Leonard’s low voice. Jim licked his lips, trying to catch his breath so he could speak.

“Shit, I want you Bones. I want your hand around my cock. Just fucking touch me already! Please!” Jim whimpered loudly, as he strained his hips in Leonard’s direction. Leonard let out a loud growl and bit Jim’s shoulder roughly, being close to his breaking point as well. Leonard sat up slowly and straddled himself over Jim’s hips.

“There’s my good Captain.” Leonard gave Jim a smirk before he leaned forward and crashed his lips onto Jim’s, running his hands through the soft blonde hair, tugging roughly. Jim returned the kiss hungrily, groaning and whining on Leonard’s lips, trying to grind his hips up into Leonard, desperate for more contact. Leonard broke the kiss, breathless as he pulled away slightly, feeling Jim’s warm breath, panting on his lips. Leonard gave Jim’s lower lip a rough nip before sitting back up.

“Mine.” Leonard growled out softly as he dropped his hand down slowly and wrapped his hand tightly around both of their cocks. Jim threw his head back and whimpered incoherent phrases at the feeling of Leonard’s warm, rough hand wrapped tightly around his cock, finally.

“God yes, Bones! All yours. Have your way with me! Please!” Jim breathed out, swallowing thickly as he tried to buck his cock further into Leonard’s hand, begging, pleading Leonard to get a move on.

Leonard let out a hum of satisfaction at the sight of the squirming blonde beneath him. Leonard thoroughly enjoyed rendering Jim completely helpless and then turning him into a babbling incoherent mess. Leonard chuckled soft as he leaned down and began kissing and biting Jim’s shoulder as he started to stroke both of their cocks firmly. Jim could only moan and whimper as Leonard’s hand gripped and glided up and down both of their lengths fully and roughly.

Leonard moved slowly up to Jim’s jaw, placing light, soft kisses before he sought out the others lips once more. Their tongues and lips fought against each other as the thrusting of their hips got wilder as they both bucked and strained wildly in Leonard’s tight grasp.

“Bones… I’m gonna…” Jim panted out as he leaned his head back once more, groaning loudly, focusing on nothing but Leonard’s tight grasp on his throbbing cock. He was so close, just a little more and he’d be enveloped in bliss. Leonard quickly took advantage and began nipping roughly at Jim’s neck, as he suddenly stopped stroking the both of them, bringing his hand up slowly and running it across Jim’s chest.

“Bones! What?!” Jim exclaimed loudly, panting heavily as his eyes flew open at the sudden stop of pleasure.

“Trust me, Jim. I’m gonna take care of you darlin’.” Leonard breathed out, looking into Jim’s wide, lust blown eyes with a small mischievous smile. Jim whined in frustration as he fought against his restraints as much as he could. He needed to touch himself, he was so close.

“Bones! Please! Just let me come already!” Jim pleaded when he realized he couldn’t get out of his restraints and Leonard’s fingertips were still lazily making their way across Jim’s chest. Leonard smirked at Jim before he slowly made his way down Jim’s chest before kissing Jim’s nipple and taking it into his mouth.

“God dammit, Bones! Please!” Jim let out both a growl and a whine, as he strained even more against his restraints, crying out when they just wouldn’t give. Leonard ignored Jim’s cries as he continued to lazily suck and nip Jim’s nipples, alternating back and forth. Leonard hummed against Jim’s skin as he moved his way back to Jim’s mouth and gave him a slow, deep kiss.

“Is this what you want, Jim?” Leonard asked softly on Jim’s lips as he cupped Jim’s full balls, squeezing gently.

“You know that’s what I want Bones! Please! For the love of god, let me come!” Jim growled out this time, throwing his head back, growing more and more frustrated at Leonard’s endless teasing. Leonard chuckled lowly into Jim’s neck, kissing softly. Leonard’s hand found both of their shafts once more, stroking rougher and quicker than before.

“Come for me Jim, show me what I do to you.” Leonard panted out into Jim’s neck as he was fast approaching his own release. Jim let out a loud guttural moan as he tried to buck his hips in rhythm with Leonard’s strokes. Jim strained against his restraints even more, pulling them taut, to where they dug into his wrists and ankles, giving him a delicious lick of pain mixed with the pleasure of Leonard’s stroking hand. Jim couldn’t hold on anymore, the sensations too much.

“Fuck, Bones!” Jim cried out as stars exploded in his vision, as he lifted his hips as much as he could against Leonard’s hand, rolling his hips into Leonard’s as much as he was able as he let go of himself, all over his stomach and Leonard’s hand.

“Dammit Jim! Shit!” Leonard moaned loudly as he felt Jim’s cock twitching and pulsing in his hand, causing him to let go of himself, adding himself all over Jim’s stomach. Leonard bit Jim’s shoulder roughly, as he grunted and moaned, eyes fluttering closed.

Jim whined and whimpered as Leonard continued to stroke the both of them slowly, as he milked both of their orgasms out completely. Leonard began placed gentle kisses up Jim’s chest to the crook of his neck.

“Jesus, Bones. God damn” Jim breathed out, falling back limply to the bed as sweat trickled from his forehead. Leonard chuckled softly as he continued to kiss up Jim’s neck.

“I told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” Leonard mumbled into Jim’s ear, giving it a soft nip as he undid Jim’s wrist cuffs.

“This has to be the greatest birthday present I’ve ever gotten. You’re the best thing in my life. I love you, Bones.” Jim whispered quietly as he rubbed his wrists gently, looking deep into Leonard’s now soft, hazel eyes.

“I love you too, Jim. I’m glad we’re here, together.” Leonard replied a little taken aback at Jim’s confession as he stared at the twinkle of love and sincerity in those deep blues. Leonard got up slowly to fetch a wet rag and began to clean them both up. Once he was done, he undid Jim’s leg straps and crawled back in bed. Jim immediately wrapped his arms around Leonard when he got close and snuggled into his chest.

“Maybe birthdays aren’t so bad after all.” Jim mumbled into Leonard’s chest, before leaning up to give Leonard a gentle kiss. Leonard’s chest rumbled softly as he chuckled to himself, kissing Jim back lovingly, while carding his hands through the blonde’s soft hair.

“I told you, Jim. I’ll always be here for you, to take care of you.” Leonard whispered quietly, pulling Jim close to his chest. Jim sighed happily as he rubbed his forehead against Leonard’s chest.

“I’m glad I found you, Bones. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jim whispered quietly, eyes fluttering closed, breathing out a sigh.

“Me either, kid… me either.” Leonard replied just as quiet, as he adjusted Jim in his arms. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Leonard barely breathed out as he continued to card his hand through Jim’s soft hair, watching the other start to fall asleep.

Jim gave a quiet hum as he nestled into Leonard’s warmth. Leonard gave Jim a kiss on the top of his head, burying his head in Jim’s hair, breathing deeply, taking in Jim’s soft scent before he too snuggled in. The both of them a tangle of arms and legs as they both quickly fell asleep, both happy and content in their luck of finding each other.


End file.
